


The Kiss

by Princesszellie



Series: Prompts and Drabbles [13]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M, Young Love, chaleigh, emo!Chaleigh, herc is going to die, shit just got real, the boys spend a day in the park
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 14:06:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3853429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princesszellie/pseuds/Princesszellie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Moment we have all been waiting for!....and the one that Herc has been dreading for the last 16 years.....</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Kiss

“This looks like a good spot,” Raleigh said, standing beneath a large shady tree and shielding his eyes against the glare.

“It’s kinda far away…” Chuck countered.

“Nah its fine…it’s just music anyway, we can hear from here.” Raleigh pulled the picnic blanket out of his back pack and spread it out on the ground with a dramatic flourish. Chuck smiled at his antics and plopped down with the bag containing the food.

They had perfect timing; the band was just starting as they set up their little banquet. It was a beautiful day for a picnic at the park, and Chuck had literally slaved all morning (and in truth most of the night before) to produce a veritable feast. As he opened each Tupperware container Raleigh’s eyes got bigger.

“Holy crap Charlie…this is a lot of food.” He gaped.

Chuck shrugged and blushed. Showing affection was hard for him but the one way he always found to be an easy outlet was food. He offered Rals a fork with a shy smile. “Eat. You’re too thin.” There was a groan from the blonde but he proceeded to stuff his face anyway. Chuck’s culinary skills were well known and appreciated by him.

Music floated over the warm air and they chattered happily over top it, more wrapped up in their own company then the jazz ensemble. Going to see the band had been their excuse to escape parents; in reality what they came to the park for was _freedom._

Chuck sprawled on the blanket, totally stuffed from his own handiwork and stretched big soaking in the warm rays. Raleigh watched the display shyly from behind his bangs. He _loved_ everything about Charlie- _everything_. As far as Raleigh was concerned he was perfect.

“Heeeey….listen when I talk to yooooou!” Chuck whined at Raleigh’s space cadet routine.

He blushed, “Sorry, what?”

“Hand me that last strawberry.” Charlie commanded holding out his grabby hand.

His companion gave him a begrudging look. “I’m not your slave,” he eyed the paw being shoved at him and withheld the desired fruit. “Maybe I wanted it.”

Those green eyes narrowed at him as Chuck assessed his best attack. He went with snatch-and-grab, but the resistance was strong. Raleigh had a surprising wiry strength hidden under all those dark clothes and was putting up more of a fight then he anticipated.

As they tussled, it became less and less about the strawberry and more about….well, neither of them was sure; but it was _good_. Raleigh finally managed to get and keep the upper hand (with Chuck’s very willing consent) and pinned Chuck to the blanket beneath them.

Charlie was breathing fast, and his eyes were more black then their usual bottle green. Raleigh stared down into those wild eyes, his own heart racing wildly in sync. A flush had risen to Chuck’s cheeks, making the freckles scatted across his nose even more vivid. Heat rushed through Raleigh’s whole body and his only thought was he wanted to _taste_.

Without warning he leaned down and softly pressed his lips against Chuck’s. It was an accident; he really had been aiming for the tip of the red-head’s befreckeled nose, but well…..yeah. There was a brief sharp inhale from under him before he broke the connection.

Chuck was too stunned to move. He wasn’t even sure he was alive. Nope. He was very clearly dead. His body tingled like a 1000 watts of electricity had just ripped through it, and he wasn’t convinced that it hadn’t. Holy shit.

Raleigh suddenly felt fear, like maybe he had just ruined the only true friendship he had. The mixed emotions hit him like a hurricane as he watched his various reactions mirrored on Chuck’s face. Oh my god...it was over…his life was over. Swallowing hard he tried to think of something, _anything_ , to say.

Charlie could see he was freaking out, he knew Raleigh so well it was like he was in his head sometimes- he was such a sensitive soul. Gently he brushed the blindingly purple bangs out of Raleigh’s blue eyes so he could see him better. Chuck smiled shyly up at him and let his fingertips trail down his friends face, the soft skin fever warm beneath them. Raleigh was trembling.

“Shhh…” Chuck soothed. Never one to shy away from something he wanted, and god did he _want_ more of Raleigh, Chuck leaned up and returned the kiss. Instantly Raleigh relaxed, apparently he _hadn’t_ blown the best thing in his life. Awesome….oh, wow…Chuck wasn’t just stopping at the chaste peck on the lips Raleigh had just gifted him. Oh no, he wanted _more._

Raleigh groaned the other boy’s name breathlessly as he was pulled back down by ten fingers wrapped tightly in his golden hair. Chuck answered with a needy whimper. There was no way in hell he was gonna stop now. Every nerve in his body was on fire, and as Raleigh pressed against him it was like their currents flowed together perfectly. It was quite possibly the most amazing moment of his life-which admittedly wasn’t very long- but still!

Again it was Raleigh who broke it off, because breathing was good…yes. He was panting so hard his chest was visibly heaving now. Chuck had so much excess hormones and electricity flowing through him he didn’t know what to do so he whined and arched his spine in an attempt to rid himself of some of it. He really had no idea the kind of rise that would get out of Raleigh, but a violent gasp and “No!” wasn’t anticipated at all.

Chuck had just awakened a…part of Raleigh that he was unprepared to deal with. God this was not a good time…His face got red and he looked down. Which wasn’t really ‘down’ in his current position on top of Chuck, but it _did_ give him an excellent view of his friend’s similar problem. Fuck, this was embarrassing all around. Their current predicament finally dawned on Chuck too, who was apparently much better at ignoring his body’s warning signs then Raleigh, and he realized it was up to him to save their combined dignity (not that he, Charles Hansen, was at all put off by the situation). He gave Raleigh a little push and sat up.

They sat in silence side by side while the literal heat of the moment drained out of them a little. Chuck glanced over at Raleigh, who was studiously inspecting the pattern on the blanket, and grinned.

“Hey,” he said, giving his companion a little nudge, “Raleigh…”

Raleigh finally looked over at him, still unsure of what this all meant for them going forward. Chuck pressed against his side and nuzzled his ear. “I love you.” He whispered.

A huge shiver rippled down Raleigh’s spine. Did he just say what he _thought_ he said?! All he could do was stare for several heartbeats. Chuck continued to gaze at him expectantly. Shit. He blushed a deep red and pressed his face to Chuck’s, “I love you too…baby.”

A small squeal of delight escaped Charlie and he glomped the blond happily. Raleigh laughed and flopped over letting Chuck sprawl on top of him. They spent the rest of the afternoon like that; cuddled up basking in the sun and trading gentle kisses. This was probably their new favorite past time.

When the sun started to set, and long after the band had stopped playing, they packed up their mess and headed home. Walking hand and hand in the golden setting light they got to the end of Chuck’s block. While they were still out of sight his house, and his Father, they shared one last long and tender kiss.

Raleigh on held tightly to Charlie even after they stopped. “I love you _so_ much.” He meant the words so much they _hurt_ coming out of his chest.

Chuck squeezed him back, “Wow…you are just oozing sentiment aren’t you?” Raleigh snorted into his red-blond hair. “I love you more you sap.”

He was shoved roughly away from Raleigh and with a huff his friend began walking towards the house feigning insult. Chuck knew it was an act and he followed along behind contentedly; the view was excellent. By the time they were walking up the drive way and greeted by Max it was like nothing life altering had happened. They were as cool as ice through Herc’s interrogation about their day, and managed to stay typically teenage evasive, right up until it was time to say good bye.

“I’ll walk you out.” Chuck offered casually and the headed to the front door….and then up the drive way super slowly. For some reason it was harder to part in light of….things…then it usually was. Weird how one day’s events could change all of the rest of their days going forward.

Raleigh grabbed Chuck’s hand and held it briefly. “See you later Beautiful.”

Chuck blushed adorably and caught his bottom lip between his teeth like he did when he was self-conscious. “Call me?”

“Always.” Raleigh winked trying not to think about how soft those lips had been against his own.

Charlie stood with Max at the end of the bricks until Raleigh was out of sight and with a very happy sigh headed back into the house. His head was still in the clouds, and nothing was going to bring him down, not even the suspicious looks Dad was giving him. Nope, he was officially in _love_ and that was all that mattered to him now.

 

**Author's Note:**

> ohhhhhhh boy here we go.....
> 
> Herc is SO screwed! Those boundaries he has not been making.....kinda need to happen now. Good luck Daddy!
> 
> Chuck and Raleigh are going to be the cutest love birds EVER. *squee*


End file.
